A Ring Made of Smoke
by buckula
Summary: Seaton remembers when they first met. Slash. Original Character.


Seaton remembers when they first met.

Delsin was 18 and had just graduated high school. Seaton was only 16 and was going onto his junior year.

Junior year was going to be important to Seaton. He was finally going to challenge himself to take more challenging classes and make better grades. "You have to start preparing for colleges to look at your grades." Everyone in the small town would tell him that.

Seaton and Delsin met when Delsin bumped into him and knocked him down. He was probably running from the cops. Delsin had a knack for getting into trouble. Everyone always told Seaton that he should stay away from him.

They must've met by fate because Delsin and Seaton weren't going to stay away from each other. Once Delsin bumped into him, it must of triggered some magnetic pull to keep them together.

The pull got even stronger once the van of convicts crashed and escaped into the town and ran down into Seattle.

Seaton remembers that day clearly. It was the day Delsin changed. It was also the day Delsin kissed him.

Seaton had finally talked Delsin into driving him to school so he wouldn't have to take the bus. Delsin had been acting strange that day, stranger than usually and when Seaton was putting his hand on the door handle Delsin grabbed his other hand and kissed him.

By the time he got into school he was already late to first period and was probably going to miss the whole class all together from all of the time he would spend in to bathroom trying to hide the multiple hickies that were upon his neck.

Seaton didn't spend much time wondering if people could see the marks on his neck. he was however wondering about how he was going to get a ride home. Or if he was going to make it home in the first place.

The crashing of a truck transporting of bioterrorist struck the town and Seaton in fear. The dark headed boy was struck with fear, with the little news he had gotten of the crash it was apparently in the direction Delsin was heading.

"_Fuck._ Right when I get a potential boyfriend he heads straight into the direction of the killer," the olive skinned boy thought to himself.

Seaton's phone buzzed in his pocket, the noise startled him. The noise sounded almost too loud but that was probably from the blood rushing through his ears from the nervousness that had began to settle at the bottom at his stomach.

_I'll be there in a few minutes to come get you. Stay safe._

Seaton left a breath he didn't realize he was holding and slouched back against the bathroom wall behind him. He slid down the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest and waited for the announcement to go on the intercom that he could leave.

"All students are now allowed to leave campus," a voice that Seaton couldn't name said over the intercom. He was pretty sure he was the first one out of the building. It's not like he had a long walk, since he spent all of his time in the bathroom on the first floor it wasn't really that long of a walk.

It felt like he had walked a mile to get to Delsin's car, when in reality it was five minute walk.

Seaton was never happier to see Delsin's shitty truck than he was now. His legs were slightly wobbly, either from the walk or from seeing Delsin from what happened that morning.

The feelings in his legs were forgotten once he was pulled into Delsin's strong arms. Once his arms were around him and he was breathing in the scent of smoke and the scent of Delsin's cologne, it felt like a presence wrapped around him, it felt supernatural.

"I was so fucking worried about you," Delsin whispered in his ear. Seaton shuddered slightly as he felt the older man place a soft kiss to the spot behind his ear.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Did you see the crash?" The shorter boy asked as he wrapped his arms around Delsin's neck. People were filling up the parking lot getting into their cars. Some stared at the position they were in as they got into their vehicle.

When Delsin was in high school he was quite popular and people still talk about him even though he's not even in the school anymore. What Delsin and Seaton were doing right now was going to escalate quickly and be the gossip of the school for a while.

"Come on it's starting to rain and we need to talk."

* * *

Things really started to change two weeks later. Delsin's eyes always held a softness when he was around Seaton.

The day that Augustine confronted Delsin his eyes slowly started becoming dark.

Seaton wasn't worried. Delsin's eyes still held that same softness they held when they were together. Seaton was worried when Fetch came into their lives.

When he found out about Delsin's powers and then when he saw that Fetch had a set of her own powers he was terrified. Terrified that Fetch and Delsin now had something special that he could never hope to match.

It was like watching two friends play outside and he had to stay inside because his leg was broken. He felt _weak_.

Remember when he said friend? Seaton didn't like Fetch. Didn't like her when he realized that she had a crush on Delsin. Especially didn't like her when she kissed Delsin right in front of him.

It was a cold night, it wasn't cold enough to where Seaton could see his breath. When Fetch kissed him his blood ran cold and he was sure he could see his breath.

Seaton was almost to the end of the alley by the time Delsin caught up to him after his little lip lock was over with.

"Seaton! Seaton stop! I pushed her away. I know you saw me do that," Delsin called to the boy.

Seaton stopped and slowly turned to face the man, refusing to look at him, "I know Delsin I-"

"Then look at me."

Delsin held his hands up and let them ignite into a warm, soft ember. He held one of them out and Seaton took it.

Both of their eyes widened as they felt a warm heat collide into a chilling frost. Seaton screamed as he felt every matter in his body ignite and freeze over. Both of their bodies flew back from the opposite colliding forces. Seaton's body flew back, his body and head hit the wall with a thud.

The last thing he saw was Delsin crouching in front of his body.

Delsin's face twisted into a dark expression as Fetch tried to get close to Seaton. Delsin pulled the boy's body in his arms.

"Get away for him," Delsin growled. A dark smoke was beginning to slowly surround him. Delsin's worried eyes looking down into his half-lidded ones was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

* * *

The next couple weeks in Seaton's life were a blur. When he woke up he felt different, felt brand new. He also felt cold. Like the cold a winter brought, the ones where he would walk outside and the cold would seep into his bones and stick.

The cold that reminded him he was still alive.

When he sat up and got over the nausea that came with doing it way too quickly, he realized two things: he was in Delsin's room and he was hungry.

Delsin's room was a light tan walls which were surprisingly bare that only housed a few photos on the wall behind of the bed. His bed was big, perfect for two people. Seaton face heated at the thought of him and Delsin sharing a bed. Up against the wall in front of the bed was a dresser with a large mirror sitting on top of it. Beside of the bed was a table that housed a picture frame and on closer inspection, the frame contained a picture of Delsin, Reggie, and their parents.

Seaton jumped as the door opened and quickly put the picture down. Delsin smile was bright when he saw that Seaton was awake. In the matter of a few seconds, Delsin rushed over to the bed a swept the boy up into his arms.

"You really worried me you know," Delsin whispered as their lips brushed. This was the first time in a while that Seaton had really been able to look Delsin in the eye. They had gotten darker but still held that same softness that always did.

"How long was I out?" The younger boy asked.

"You were knocked out last night and it's now the next night, so you've been out for about nine hours. We talked to a doctor and you don't have a concussion. You just hit your head a little too hard," he finished off the explanation with a soft kiss.

Seaton tied to take the kiss further, but before it could become more intense, Delsin broke the kiss. Delsin pushed him back to lie back down on the bed and moved to where Seaton's back was against his chest.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," Delsin whispered in the boy's ear.

* * *

Seaton's powers really came in when he saw Fetch again. She tried to act sweet but Seaton wasn't buying it. When she tried to hug him, he extended and hand out to stop her and she ended up on the other side of Delsin's living room covered in ice.

Seaton learned how to control his powers after that. Even though he didn't like Fetch it was scary to see that he could do something that powerful.

Delsin taught him how to control them. At first they got nothing done. What they did get done involved a lot of kissing and not a lot of clothes. But by the end of the day, Seaton learned how to control his powers and Delsin would never admit it, but he was a little bit better than him.

Delsin taught Seaton how to live the way he was and not be afraid. He taught him how to fight the D.U.P. without mercy. Taught him how to be evil.

Seaton was a heavy believer in Karma. He was confused about religion but this was the one thing that he actually believed in. The D.U.P. hurt innocent people and they hurt his people and now it was his job of taking their pain and bringing it back around.

* * *

Going back to school was weird. Since he had gotten his powers his emotions were going in all different places. He just wanted Delsin. He was going to have to control his emotions, especially with his teachers. He didn't want them to end up frozen.

"Are you sure you want to go today? You could always blow off school and spend the day with me," Delsin gave a pouty face as he watched the boy take of his seatbelt and grab his bookbag from its place in the floorboard.

"I'm missed a lot school and my parents would be pissed if they get a call from the school," Seaton placed a kiss on his cheek.

He stopped caring about what his parents thought when he got his powers. He really only cared about what Delsin thought of him, which was scary. He was scared that Delsin would leave his and how his life would be after.

He was taken from his thoughts when Delsin pulled his head up and slotted their lips together in a full on kiss. Seaton groaned as Delsin bit his lip. He moaned as he felt Delsin's warm tongue touch his. The position they were in wasn't at all comfortable and Seaton felt like he was right in Delsin's lap.

Both boys pulled back, both out of breath. Seaton unbuckled his seatbelt and threw his bookbag down back into its formal place and moved to get into Delsin's lap. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and reconnected their lips.

Seaton gave Delsin just enough time to pull of the school's parking lot and drive away from the school. They ended up parking on the side of the road.

Seaton didn't go to school and the windows ended up getting fogged up.

* * *

No matter how many time Seaton tried to run away from school it always ended up coming back to him. Either his parents getting a phone call or even see his teacher while he was out with his fucking boyfriend.

"You understand why you've all been called her correct?" The principal questioned.

"Of course we do. We," she gestured to her husband, "are both very worried about Seaton's academics.

"Well ma'am your son has been missing so much school that his grades have dropped substantially. He has missed 10 days and his teachers are very worried about him."

Delsin laughed from his spot on the couch in front of the desk. He had one arm laid across Seaton's soldiers and the other on the arm rest. "Looks like I owe you five bucks babe," they had made a bet earlier to how many days he missed.

Seaton smirked to the older man. It went away once his father started talking.

"You aren't going to be calling my son that any longer. You two are no longer allowed to see each other until Seaton brings his grades back up," the man sent a stern look to both of the boys.

"First of all dad," he felt the ice running through his blood become colder as he began to get angry, "I didn't ask you whether I could date Delsin. So it isn't your choice to if I get to continue seeing him, and you better get used to it because I plan on seeing him for a long time."

"Delsin is a bad influence on you and if you continue seeing him it'll only get worse. So it's your choice. You can get your act together and we can all leave or you can leave with him," he gestured to Delsin, "and if you go with him I want you to go home and pack a bag because I want you _out_."

When his father was finished he was breathing heavily and his mother had tears streaming down her face.

"Come on Delsin," Seaton grabbed the Delsin's warm hand with his icy one.

* * *

"Did you really mean what you said?" Delsin questioned.

"About what?"

"About being with me for a long time."

Seaton turned in his seat in the car. They had just gotten Delsin's things from his house. They didn't know where they were going to go, but they were going to go far.

"Of course I meant it," Seaton felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, "I mean if that's what you want," the last part was a small whisper and Seaton even had a hard time hearing himself say the words.

"Hey," Delsin whispered, "look at me. Dude I love you. I love you so much. I've got something for you to," Delsin pulled out a small black box out of his jacket pocket.

Seaton gasp filled the area of the car.

"It's not what you think. It's just a promise ring, but I made it from my own smoke."

Seaton wiped away the tears that were falling from his eyes and then pulled Delsin into a grut wrenching hug. It was a weird scene: Seaton was almost on top of the dashboard and the clutch was digging into Delsin's ribs.

When Delsin placed the ring on his finger he felt and the ice and the fire in his body become one. Seaton was in Delsin's lap and the younger boy felt at home in Delsin's strong arms. He felt Delsin's smoke wrap around his body, and their lips crashed together in a heated kiss.

"We can't Delsin, my parents will be here any minute and we need to go."

"Go where babe?" Delsin asked as he ran his fingers through Seaton's soft brown strands.

"I don't know but I've been keeping some money to the side for whatever so we could go anywhere."

Delsin laid a soft kiss to the boy's nose, "I'll go anywhere with you."

"Shut up and drive," Seaton said as he returned to the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt.


End file.
